


Genetic Splicing

by dearingsattler



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Movie Night, Multi, Pillow & Blanket Forts, This is really all you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearingsattler/pseuds/dearingsattler
Summary: There were a lot of things Ophelia was still learning and getting used to as a human.But there were some things that she had already grown to love as well.





	Genetic Splicing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



> What's this? Me writing something? And it's AoS? I know, shocking.
> 
> Part of a ot3 domestic fluff swap for which I wrote movie night fluff, have fun.

Wisely, Jemma and Fitz had decided to hold off on introducing Ophelia to TV and movies, deciding that it was better for her to get a better handle on her emotions before exposing her to the emotional roller coaster that was most media – of course, she was already familiar with much of the media that they planned on showing her but she only had a robot’s perspective on them thus far.

But once Ophelia had a handle on the whole being human thing, it was time for introductions to be made and thus Friday nights became movie nights. Nothing fancy, after all they were lucky to even be able to do movie night every Friday considering the nature of their work, usually they would just lay claim to an empty lounge (sometimes they would go to the beach house, but more often than not they had to be on hand in case something came up), pick out a movie or two, and scrounge up some popcorn and wine or beer.

Ophelia had grown to love these nights, few as they felt sometimes. Despite being familiar with many of the movies they watched, it felt like she was seeing them truly for the first time. Of course, this was in no small part to the company that she had. It was always clear which of them had picked the movie of the night, and more often than not they ended up bickering about the movie during the movie (Ophelia had not been prepared for this, especially when they started with the Star Wars and Star Trek series – Fitz was a trekkie and Jemma a warsie, Ophelia had been certain popcorn was going to start flying at one point).

Tonight was – as Jemma insisted – time for another classic, Jurassic Park. Apparently there were now four movies in the series, Ophelia had only been aware of the existence of two, the first one and the fourth one as she now knew.

“I don’t know why we couldn’t have watched The Mummy,” Fitz was complaining about Jemma’s choice of movie as per usual (admittedly Jemma would also complain about Fitz’s choices – Ophelia learned from Daisy after the first few weeks that this was completely normal). “At least with that one we don’t have to sit through two movies that aren’t as good in the middle of the two good ones.”

Jemma rolled her eyes as she placed the bowl of popcorn and six pack of beer she had found onto the table, “because this week it was my turn to pick. If you are so inclined we can watch the two Mummy movies next week before finishing the Jurassic series the week after.”

Confusion crossed Ophelia’s face, “wait, aren’t there three Mummy movies?”

“No,” the two responded in unison. Ophelia raised an eyebrow, she was near certain there were three. Fitz sighed, “okay technically yes three movies in the series do exist, however the third one is ignored by literally everyone because it sucks and should not have been made, so therefore it doesn’t exist.”

“Okay,” Ophelia said slowly, Fitz and Jemma both giving her their serious nods. Deciding it was best to move on she sat down and grabbed one of the beers, “shall we start the movie then?”

 

As per usual Fitz and Jemma were overly talkative during the movie (Ophelia often wondered if they were like this with every movie no matter the setting – if so she was never going to a movie theatre with them) but she stayed slightly more quiet than usual. She had known that the movie was about dinosaurs that had been brought back from extinction through science, but she hadn’t expected to find herself mesmerized by the sequence explaining the genetics behind the park.

“It’s really quite amazing, isn’t it?” Jemma and Fitz both shut up and turned towards Ophelia who hadn’t said a word throughout the movie until that moment.

“What is?”

“How they used genetics to recreate animals that have been extinct for tens of millions of years,” Ophelia explained. “I mean, I used something of immense power to create my body, I wouldn’t have managed it otherwise even with the full genetic base I had; but these guys managed to bring something incredible back using just partial DNA strands and some gene splicing. I can’t imagine being able to do something like that myself.”

Jemma placed a comforting hand on Ophelia’s forearm, “it’s just science fiction, I doubt anyone could manage anything like this in real life.”

“It’s not entirely unfeasible though. If we were to find extremely well preserved mosquitos we probably could find a way to extract what was left of the DNA, complete it, and recreate dinosaurs.” Ophelia paused in thought for a moment, “maybe I’ll try to do so one day.”

Fitz chuckled, “something like that would take decades and millions of dollars in funding.”

Ophelia shrugged, “I know, but I do think that I would like to do something that has to do with genetics, I find the subject quite fascinating. I definitely would not use the darkhold again, but if I could use a similar concept to what created my body to help do something like regrow lost limbs maybe it would help atone for all I have done.”

Jemma squeezed her wrist, “you’ve done plenty already. But I do think that that’s an excellent idea. Also the kids would love the dinosaurs.” Fitz gave Jemma an incredulous look, “oh hush, you know what I mean.”

Ophelia laughed at their antics, squeezing the hand Jemma had on her wrist before falling back into silence.

 

A bit further into the movie found Ophelia shivering slightly. That was something else she had been finding difficult to adjust to, the fact that humans felt temperature. It was one of the reasons that she liked the beach house so much, the warmth of the climate there offered a stark contrast to drafty base that seemed to never feel warm to her.

“You cold?” Fitz rubbed her arm as she nodded, “here, let me find you a blanket.”

As Fitz got up, Jemma jolted forward, causing Ophelia to jump slightly. She turned to face her and noticed that Jemma’s eyes were lit up in the way they did whenever she had an idea. “Wait a second, Fitz, are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

Fitz paused for a second and his eyes lit up as well, “Blanket fort!” The pair shouted in unison (another thing Ophelia was still getting used to – the fact that Fitz and Jemma apparently shared a brain) before Fitz ran off to grab as many blankets as he could find.

Ophelia raised an eyebrow at Jemma who was making herself busy moving the furniture around, “a blanket fort?”

“Of course,” Jemma bubbled. “We used to make them at the academy all the time. Fitz would be in charge of structural integrity and I would make it as cozy as possible.” She ushered Ophelia off the couch as she was talking and started grabbing the cushions off of it. “You can’t go your entire life without ever making a blanket fort, that’s blasphemy. And movie night is the perfect time to create one.” She paused a moment, “well so is any night during finals but that is because blanket forts are the best places to study and building them is a nice break.”

Fitz had come back into the room with a massive armload of blankets and a few pillows while Jemma was rambling and then had disappeared only to come back with even more. “Okay,” he said as observed the room around them. “Obviously we need to include the television in the fort so we can watch the movie from within it so Jemma if you could move that chair to that spot, and Ophelia if you could move that chair over there.” He pointed out where the chairs were going and then went to move the couch where he wanted it to be.

Once all the furniture had been moved to their Fitz-approved spots the trio moved to spreading out pillows on the floor and placing blankets over top of it all. Ophelia did her best but mostly put things where either Fitz or Jemma directed her to as this was something that again, she was only really familiar with in concept.

They put the finishing touches on it and clambered inside where Ophelia sat and looked around in amazement. It was surprisingly roomy on the inside and no matter what way she looked at it, she just couldn’t figure out how Fitz had got it to stay standing.

Ophelia broke out of her reverie as Jemma wrapped her arms around her shoulders, “it really is quite amazing what Fitz can do, isn’t it?”

Fitz pulled the two close, “wouldn’t be near as comfortable without Jemma though”

Ophelia’s grinned widened, “I think it’s brilliant.” She felt two pairs of lips press to her head, one on her temple, the other on the crown of her head (another thing she had grown to love, kisses on her head on places other than her lips – she loved them on her lips as well of course). “Now, can we resume the movie? I really want to see what happens next if I’m being honest.”

Fitz and Jemma laughed, and the three of them situated themselves on the pillows on the ground before resuming the movie. Ophelia felt much warmer snuggled up between Fitz and Jemma as she contentedly watched the movie. With how things started out she never would have imagined ending up here, spending her Friday nights curled up with two people she loved watching movies.

She had never imagined it, but she definitely wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

The credits of The Lost World were just beginning to roll when Fitz and Jemma got up and started to gather the empty beer bottles and popcorn bowl, Ophelia however, continued to stare at the screen.

“I’ve changed my mind,” was all she said when the two looked at her questioningly.

“About what?” Jemma asked softly.

“I don’t want to recreate dinosaurs anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway if you're surprised that I worked in both the Jurassic series and the Mummy series, you should probably know that I'm complete trash for both, so it really isn't a surprise. Either way, hope this didn't suck.


End file.
